Casanova
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Adoraba a las mujeres, eran su vida, su pasión. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?. "Solo piensas en ti, eso no es amor verdadero" "¿Tu que sabes sobre lo que es amor verdadero?" "¿Eres capaz de decirme el nombre de un hombre que sepa amar de verdad?" "Es un reto"
1. Primera Parte

**Title****:** Casanova

**Chapters:** 3 (Se divide en tres partes, esta es la primera)

**Dedication:** a una persona que aunque no conozco en profundidad, creo fervientemente que es una maravillosa persona. MyobiXHitachiin, (Myoby, para los amigos xD) este es el segundo regalo para ti, no te prometo que el segundo capítulo este pronto, pero por lo menos no tendrás que esperar mucho. ¡Y es UsUk!

**Notes:** El fic es raro, y cuando digo raro, es raro. Los personajes están OOC en varias partes, aunque en realidad, deben leer toda la historia para comprender bien todo. Estén preparadas, aviso. No está ubicada en ninguna fecha histórica exacta, más bien, es una mezcla de diferentes épocas, como un mundo alterno antiguo. Espero que igual les guste.

Absórbanse, analicen… descubrirán cosas muy interesantes en el relato.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

**Inspiración:** La película "Casanova" (aunque realmente no tenga mucha relación con la trama de ella)

**Casanova**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Primera Parte**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

_¿Qué es un Casanova? _

_Un hombre que vive muchas aventuras amorosas._

_¿Quién es Casanova?_

_El hombre que amo más allá de toda razón y toda locura._

**-.-**

Fue hace ya varios años desde que había comenzado esta profesión. En ese entonces, me dedicaba solo a disfrutar de los pocos placeres que podía. Vivía por los hermosos prados, alejado de la ciudad molesta y ruidosa, como solía decirme mi madre cuando no quería que saliera. Éramos una familia de carpinteros y pintores, aunque yo nunca compartí el deseo por ello. Mi corazón siempre estuvo en la belleza, la hermosura que veía día a día pasar ante mis ojos, la sensualidad de los movimientos, la perfección del cuerpo. Para mí, no había nada más en el mundo que las sublimes ninfas que se hacían pasar por seres terrenales, seres a las que denominaban… mujeres.

Pero esto tan solo fue el principio, el comienzo de algo que yo aún ni sospechaba, el inicio de una historia oculta a mí mirada, debajo de trapos y mentiras que se teñirían a mí alrededor sin saberlo. Creo que aún no me he presentado a ustedes ¿Verdad? Mucho gusto, damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Alfred, y desde aquí, les contaré mi historia, mi vida, mi pasión…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**Señorito… ¡Señorito! Arthur, ¿Me estás escuchando?**

—**¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Roderich? Lo siento, estaba pensando… **— el muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa inocente, pero el hombre en frente de él sabía muy bien que solo era una máscara que tapaba su desconcentración _consciente_. Naturalmente, era algo que sucedía mucho en esa casa.

—**Honestamente Arthur, ¿Qué estabas imaginando esta vez? Tu mente debería estar en la organización de la iglesia, no en una de tus múltiples tonterías.**

—**¡No son tonterías! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor historia de todos los tiempos!**

—**Es lo que dices todas las semanas jovencito, y nunca logras nada**— un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver como el menor fruncía el ceño ante el desprecio a su "fantástica idea"; llevaba trabajando para la familia Kirkland varios años, y a pesar de ser aún bastante joven, no podía aguantar al "señorito menor" cuando dejaba volar su mente a cosas que para él no lo llevarían a ningún lado. Por favor, ¿Qué no veía las oportunidades que tenía a su alcance? —**Deberías dejar de volar tu mente, tienes muchas cualidades que podrías aprovecharlas para…-**

—**Aprender lo máximo posible y suceder a la familia con honor. Lo sé, Roderich, pero a mí no me interesa nada de esa mierda llamada "Parlamento", solo es una pérdida de tiempo**— apartó un mechón indiscreto de su frente mandándolo hacia atrás junto a las otras hebras doradas que componían su cabellera. Sus ojos verdes reflejaron un brillo especial, una chispa que solo se vislumbraba cuando por su cabeza aparecían sus sueños, sus deseos y todo lo que él quería lograr. Y que, lamentablemente, no podía.

—**Señorito, sabe perfectamente que no puede decir groserías, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien viene y lo ve hablando de esa forma? Es un noble, recuérdelo, no puede ir por ahí hablando como un vulgar campesino.**

—**Pues hasta los campesinos tienen mejor educación que muchos de los jóvenes de la nobleza**— argumentó sin amedrentarse. Tenía razón, conocía a muchos "nobles" que de nobleza solo tenían el título, el mejor ejemplo de todos eran sus hermanos, pero ¿Quién lo escuchaba en ese lugar? Nadie, así que de balde gastaba saliva en personas que nunca lo comprenderían.

—**Bien, no se para que discuto con usted si sé que nunca voy a ganarle. Mejor continuemos con la lección y por favor señorito, no vuelva a desconcentrarse, recuerde que quedan pocos días…**— y dando finalizada la discusión, se dispuso nuevamente a recitar cada uno de los hombres de la Sagrada iglesia, aportando sutiles comentarios de cada uno, para facilitarle el aprendizaje.

Arthur se tuvo que mantener callado y procurar prestarle atención el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, miles y miles de palabras se tejían la una con la otra, hablando de aventuras, de romances, de personajes que nadie conocía más que él. Esa era su vida, su _verdadera_ vida.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**[Cuatro años después…]**

A varios kilómetros de la ciudad, escondidos entre sabanas y almohadas, dos seres disfrutaban del placer que sus cuerpos les proporcionaba. Bailando una danza que solo los conocedores del oficio sabían armarla a la perfección, cantando hermosas sinfonías compuesta de gemidos y suspiros. Era la danza del placer carnal, y sabían desenvolverse maravillosamente con ella. Luego de varios minutos en donde se entregaron a tan bella composición, terminaron con un último grito, acostando sus cuerpos en la suave cama dejando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad y que sus cuerpos se repusieran de la actividad.

El joven, que no podía superar los veintiún años, rápidamente se paró del edredón y sin importarle mostrar sus atributos a la dama que lo acompañó en la maravillosa danza todo ese tiempo, empezó a buscar sus ropajes para vestirse. La mujer, que por el contrario parecía de unos treinta años, solo lo miraba con deleite mientras se sumergía entre los almohadones, sumamente satisfecha.

—**Cariño, ¿Ya tienes que irte?**

—**Sí, lamento tener que dejarte tan rápido, pero mi padre quiere que vaya a trabajar a la carpintería lo más rápido posible.**

—**No hay problema, te lo aseguro. Vete, no quiero causarte problemas. Sin embargo, no te olvides de mí ¿Eh? Estaré esperándote.**

—**Jamás me olvidaría de ti, volveré tan pronto pueda deshacerme de mis obligaciones familiares.**

—**Lo esperaré con ansias, pequeño.**

—**No soy ningún pequeño, señorita. Llámeme como todos me conocen, no tengo ningún inconveniente.**

—**De acuerdo, Casanova.**

El joven le sonrió acercándose a ella y besándola con toda la delicadeza que se merecía. Luego, despidiéndose con una sonrisa seductora, partió hacia las calles londinenses, ataviado con un traje azul y plateado, ocultando sus rubios cabellos debajo de un pañuelo atado a este y colocándose un antifaz para tapar sus brillantes ojos azules, una rareza en ese siglo, pero de un inigualable valor por el mismo hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una estocada. Dos. Tres. Izquierda. Derecha. Arriba. Abajo. Un salto. Otra estocada. Un sonido seco. Dos cuerpos moviéndose con agilidad. Un movimiento hacia abajo. Derecha. Izquierda. Esquivo. Contraataque. Defensa. Estocada por el costado. Ataque.

Las dos espadas chocaban constantemente mientras los hombres se movían de un lado a otro tratando de derribar a su oponente. Se conocían los movimientos del otro a la perfección por lo que era difícil desarmarse, pero no se detendrían hasta que uno de los dos gane.

Salto hacia atrás y luego avance de frente, empuñando el arma. Una mano se suelta y deja caer la espada. Un ganador. La batalla concluye.

—**¿Casanova? **— inquirió el vencedor con una sonrisa burlona. La conversación durante el duelo es algo infaltable, aunque esta vez le desconcierta que el mayor hable sobre un rumor que circula por el pueblo.

—**Has oído de él, ¿**_**Non, Mon **__**Chérie**_**? El hombre que es capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer hasta lograr llevarla a su cama**— el perdedor de esa contienda hace una reverencia y se quita unos mechones de su pulcro cabello atado en una coleta baja. Hace un movimiento con su mano invitando al menor a sentarse junto a él, en unos grandes troncos que sirven de asiento. Sus ojos celestes reflejan lo mismo que su sonrisa, una picardía y seducción capaz de derretir a muchos, excepto quizás, el hombre en frente suyo.

—**¿Quién no, rana? Su reputación es tan famosa como la tuya… ¿Acaso estas celoso de que alguien te está haciendo la competencia? Y por lo que veo te está ganando…**— una carcajada sale de sus labios con sumo placer. Adora de una forma extraña provocar a su compañero francés, desde que eran unos niños. Tantos años de conocerse y la rivalidad seguía en pie, sin perder por ello la camarería que existía.

—**Hay una diferencia entre ese sujeto y yo, Arthur. Para mí el **_**amour**_** puede darse a cualquier ser y no solo a través del sexo, hay múltiples maneras; sin mencionar que yo doy eso: **_**amour**_**. Él solo busca el placer en mujeres, las hace sentir hermosas y luego las desprecia como si fueran objetos, yo nunca haría algo semejante…**— hace un gesto despectivo con la mano ante su propio comentario. Le parecía degradante usar a criaturas tan delicadas y bellas solo para satisfacerse a sí mismo.

—**Pues todas esas mujeres dicen que él es un caballero, y que les demuestra lo que es el amor verdadero…**— comenta sin importarle mucho eso. En su opinión, esas chicas que decían aquello, no conocían lo que era esa palabra, solo se dejaban llevar por ese sujeto que las manipulaba a su antojo.

—**¿Tú crees que él lo hace por amor? **

—**Lo que yo crea no tiene relevancia ¿No crees? A ninguno de los dos nos afecta su persona…**

—**Arthur, a ti por lo menos debería importante, dentro de poco tendrás que tomar el lugar de tu padre, y seguramente te pedirán que te encargues de ese "hereje"** — el francés se preguntaba qué cosas consideraban sinceramente como herejías, porque por el pueblo esas cosas sucedían bastante.

—**Bien sabes que no tengo ningún interés por tomar el lugar de mi padre. Y ya me cansé de hablar de ese Casanova. En mi opinión, el único amor que satisface es su amor propio. Ahora, ¿Vamos al mercado o tengo que soportar un regaño hasta de ti, rana? Porque me basta y me sobra con el maldito de Roderich…**

—_**D´accord**_**, ****no hay porque ponerse agresivos****, **_**Mon Petit**_**. ****Cambiémonos y vamos a ver que bellezas encontramos…**

—**La única "belleza" que quiero encontrar es un buen libro, **_**Wine Bastard**_**. **

—**Nada raro viniendo de ti, absolutamente esperado.**

—**Cállate y no perdamos el tiempo. **

—_**Oui**_**.**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Se deslizaba entre los puestos con soltura, sonriendo abiertamente a todo el que se cruzara por su camino. Ese día estaba bastante contento, pues su padre le había dado tiempo libre para hacer lo que quiera… ¿Y qué mejor que disfrutar un poco? Aunque primero debía encontrar una ninfa lo suficientemente hermosa como para complacerlo. Con esa meta se había metido en las calles más concurridas del pueblo esperando, simplemente esperando que llegara la indicada.

Miraba cada puesto desinteresadamente, en unos había alimentos, frutas, verduras; en otros había objetos de todo tipo, desde relojes antiguos hasta baratijas sin ningún valor. Muchas personan pasaban por ellos buscando algo que comprar, quizás algún artefacto que les interesara o solo una naranja o durazno con que llenar el estómago. Lo importante, es que por allí podías encontrar cualquier cosa, podías encontrarte con _cualquier_ persona, incluso.

—**¿Le interesa comprar algo, señor?** — cuestionó un hombre de cabellos blancos y unos misteriosos ojos rojos, mostrándole su mesa llena de diferentes _chucherías_, como le gustaba decir.

—**Jajaja, ¿Me ves como un viejo, Gilbert?** — respondió riéndose alegremente el joven, sacándose su antifaz dejando salir sus prismas azules. Sus rubios cabellos seguían ocultos debajo de un pañuelo.

—**¡Casanova! ¡Ya sabía yo que eras tú! ¡Alguien tan awesome como yo nunca se equivoca, kesesese! ¿Vienes en busca de belleza, Alfred?** — inquirió con arrogancia y prepotencia. Gilbert podía jurar que no se equivocaba al decir que ese era su objetivo, nadie conocía a ese chico mejor que él, quien prácticamente le había criado, a falta de su padre que se hallaba todo el tiempo en la carpintería de la familia. Y así como lo conocía, sabía perfectamente su reputación.

—**¿Tu qué crees, amigo? ¡Tengo que aprovechar que el viejo me dejó salir hoy! Últimamente está muy pesado con que lo ayude… no que yo no pueda, soy tan genial que es imposible que no pueda lograr algo, pero no me interesa pasar todo el día reparando muebles o pintando casas, ¡Mi vida son las mujeres!** — exclamó abriendo sus brazos señalando su alrededor, donde varias chicas, menores y mayores, lo observaban con coquetería, tratando de llamar su atención.

—**No hay duda de ello, tu apodo lo dice todo. Sin embargo, deberías tener cuidado, tus "aventuras" han empezado a llamar la atención del Parlamento religioso, y hay muchos hombres queriendo cortarte el cuello…**

—**¡Nunca podrán atraparme, Gilbert! ¡Soy Casanova! ¡Vivo de las mujeres! Y ellos son solo unos cerrados que me tienen envidia, por mi gran suerte… que se queden sentados, no podrán hacerme nada**— expuso volviendo a colocarse su antifaz cuando se dio cuenta de la atención que estaba provocando. No era su intención en ese momento armar pleito, solo buscaba diversión, y ya veía varias ninfas que podían ayudarlo en ello…—**Me retiro amigo, es mejor que entre en acción de inmediato…**

—**Suerte, veamos cuento te dura la buena fortuna, Alfred, kesesese…**

El rubio salió de allí y se dirigió a un pequeño puesto lleno de libros. Se dispuso a observarlos mientras de reojo miraba como dos jóvenes hablaban en voz baja sin apartar su mirada de él. Compuso en su rostro una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo como si solo le prestara atención a lo que tenía en frente.

Libros de historia, biología, literatura, filosofía, hasta novelas había. Fue justo en esa sección que algo le llamo la atención: un pequeño libro de tapa verde, y con letras plateadas que dejaba ver el título: _Amores…_

Se preguntó que podría tener como contenido, de que amor hablaría exactamente. Por un momento pensó que quizá solo sería una novela cursi de dos enamorados, pero debajo de la portada, una pequeña frase hacia que creyera otra cosa: _"Para los verdaderos amantes del amor…"_

Verdaderos amantes ¿Eh? Si alguien verdaderamente sabia sobre aquel tema, era él. Su mano fue hacia el único ejemplar que se hallaba colocado, pero justo cuando estaba por tomarlo, otra mano se colocó encima de la suya.

—**¿Uh? Lo siento mucho, no me fijé en que a usted también le había interesado el libro. **

Un chico de quizás uno o dos años menos que él, había retirado su mano apresuradamente luego de aquel comentario. Lo miró fijamente notando sus facciones finas y sin ninguna arruga. Su cabello dorado, de menor intensidad que los suyos, estaba desordenado dando la impresión de que recién se acababa de levantar de la cama y sus ojos, unas impresionantes esmeraldas nunca antes vistas, lo miraban con nerviosismo. Podía decir que era muy atractivo, pero… ese rostro tenía algo que lo opacaba: unas cejas sumamente gruesas que le daban un aspecto feroz. "_Que lastima_", pensó al apartar la mirada, eso iba a dificultarle conseguir alguna mujer.

—**En realidad no me interesa, solo me daba curiosidad el saber que podría decir el autor acerca de ser un "verdadero amante"** — contestó agarrando el ejemplar y colocándolo en las pequeñas manos del joven, bastante suaves notó.

—**Oh, pues el autor señala la diferencia que hay entre un amante que ama a una sola mujer en toda su vida, y el amante que dice amar a más de una sola. Marcando el hecho de que un verdadero amante es eso: alguien que se entrega a su amor y no a su pasión**— comenta con un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Conocía a la perfección ese libro, y creía fervientemente en cada una de las palabras que el escritor "Antonio Fernández Carriedo" expresaba en esas páginas. Un resoplido lo sacó de su ensoñación haciendo que frunciera sus cejas con molestia. —**¿A qué viene eso, señor? **

—**Es que me parece absurdo, un verdadero amante sabe que debe ofrecer su amor a todas las mujeres que lo necesiten, el conformarse con una sola, solo lo privará de una satisfacción plena del amor**— argumentó lanzando una carcajada. ¿Cómo ese chiquillo podía creerse tantas patrañas juntas? Solo eran puras mentiras.

—**Me temo señor que tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de lo que es el "verdadero amor" , esa manera de expresarse solo se le puede comparar a la del reconocido "Casanova" que usa la excusa de brindar amor a las mujeres para aumentar su amor propio**— rebatió enojado. No podía creerse esas palabras que había soltado el hombre en frente suyo, como si pensara que las mujeres solo fueran una "fuente de satisfacción", ellas debían ser tratadas con respeto, no ser consideradas objetos.

—**Mira tú, ese me parece un excelente ejemplo, Casanova es un excelente hombre por si no lo sabes, siempre dispuesto a dar un poco de su tiempo a toda mujer que lo requiera, siempre dispuesto a satisfacerla.**

—**Eso quiere decir que usted lo conoce ¿no? Es evidente de que si son amigos compartiría sus pensamientos sin ningún fundamento. También es obvio señor que usted no sabe nada sobre lo que es el amor, y si sigue con esa línea de razón nunca podrá conocerlo**— manifestó colocando el libro en su mochila y comenzando a caminar fastidiado con la actitud de aquel hombre.

—**¿Amor? ¿Qué sabe un niñato como tu sobre lo que es el amor? Y si, Casanova y yo somos grande amigos, por lo que no me agrada que se dirija así sobre él**— olvidándose de su plan de buscar bellezas se dispuso a seguir al joven para reclamarle por su palabrería ofensiva. ¿Por qué no le decía que él era el famoso "Casanova"?, simple: quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado y si se presentaba por quien era en realidad, no querría escucharlo.

—**Al parecer mucho más que usted. Un hombre que se oculta detrás de un antifaz no me parece alguien lo suficientemente razonable como para poder hacerme cambiar de parecer**— ¿Por qué le seguía? ¿No tenía algo que hacer? Ya le caía mal, su tono de voz, creyéndose superior, su sonrisa deslumbrante que hacía creer que todo era verdad mientras saliera de su boca… era evidente que no sabía nada sobre el amor.

—**Bien, en eso tienes razón**— se sacó su antifaz dejando mostrar sus ojos que se dirigieron inmediatamente a los verdes del menor. Por un segundo, el ojiverde sintió que le faltaba el aire y que sería capaz de hundirse en esas profundidades azules pero sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, no era momento de dejarse llevar solo por una cara bonita. —**Mi nombre es Alfred por cierto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

—**Arthur, y dime Alfred… ¿Por qué te ocultas? **— una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en su rostro—** ¿Acaso tienes miedo que alguien se asuste al verte la cara y salga huyendo? **

—**Haha, que gracioso. Pues no, Arthy… oculto mi rostro para que no me reconozcan, porque… ¿Te digo un secreto? ¡Soy un Héroe!**

—**¿Arthy? ¿Quién te dio derecho a llamarme de esa forma, **_**Git**_**?** — Frunció el ceño disgustado hasta que procesó el resto de la oración del mayor y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada— **¿Héroe? ¿Alguien como tú? ¿Y Héroe de que, si se puede saber?**

—**¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Héroe del amor, por supuesto! ¡Yo salvo los corazones de las mujeres!** — exclamó con gran entusiasmo, que disminuyó al oír una nueva risa del _mocoso_ a su lado.

—**Así que del amor… muy bien **_**Héroe**_**, ¿Puedes decirme el nombre de un hombre que sea capaz de amar a una sola persona hasta el punto de dar su vida por ella? Porque ese hombre, sería el único digno de que se le ame, **_**ese hombre sería el único digno de que lo ame eternamente**_**…**— inclinándose en forma de despedida se marchó doblando la esquina, dejando al rubio mayor con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido y parado ahí sin moverse. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de su estado y sacudiendo su cabeza volvió a colocarse el antifaz, tomando el camino contrario para volver a su casa, se le había quitado las ganas de encontrar una mujer. Las palabras de Arthur se quedaron en su mente durante todo el recorrido; sonriendo sin darse cuenta, y pensando en lo interesante que era aquel joven. Quería verlo. Quería volver a conversar con él.

Quería conocerlo completamente.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¡Mattheeeeew!**

Ese fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa una vez Alfred ingresó azotando la puerta. El nombrado, que no era otro que su hermano menor, solo suspiró acostumbrado a sus desplantes.

—**¿Quién te persigue ahora, Al? ¿El esposo enojado? ¿El padre posesivo? ¿O por fin te encontró esa mujer a la que dejaste en medio del antiguo castillo en ruinas y quiere vengarse? Ya te había dicho que dejaras de meterte con cualquier mujer…**

—**¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Y no me recuerdes a esa mujer! Aún tengo que cerrar mi cuarto con candado por si llega a ubicarme…**— sacudió la cabeza y su cuerpo tembló al recordar la cara de la chica jurando que se las pagaría— **más bien, quiero que me consigas una información…**

—**¿Sobre qué?** — inquirió levantando la ceja aprensivo.

—**Querrás decir "Quien"** — aclaró sonriendo con diversión al notar como el menor ponía los ojos en blanco creyendo intuir lo que le pediría—** y no, no es una mujer…**

—**¿En serio?** — cuestionó incrédulo. Alfred _nunca_ se había interesado por nada que no tenga figura femenina. Entonces, ¿Quién sería?

—**Sí, ¿Es tan difícil de creer?** — Hizo un gesto con la mano para callar el comentario que su hermano iba a hacer— **no me respondas. Mejor, ayúdame. Necesito saber todo lo que puedas de un tal "Arthur"**

—**Hermano, te das cuenta que hay miles de personas con ese nombre ¿no? ¿Cómo planeas que encuentre a alguien si…?**

—**¡Shhhh! ¡Aun no termino! ¡Este Arthur es único! Nunca conocí a nadie con una cejas tan grandes, y que se atreva a decirme que el amor es solo para una persona ¿Lo puedes creer? **

—**Sí, lo puedo creer. Pero, ¿no estarás exagerando un poco?**

—**¡Para nada! **

—**Ok, ok. Mmm… ¿De qué edad, más o menos?** — se dirigió a una pequeña repisa en donde se encontraban una gran variedad de libros y comenzó a ojearlos distraídamente.

—**Yo le daría unos dieciséis años… tenia cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era muy delgado… y se atrevió a contradecirme, ¡Ja! ¡Ya verá! ¡Eso no se le hace a un **_**Hero**_**!**

—**¿Un **_**Hero**_**?**

—_**Yes**_**… él no sabe quién soy, le dije que soy el Héroe del amor, Magnifico ¿Verdad? ¡Ahora tengo dos apodos geniales! ¡Jajajaja!**

—**Aja´, como digas hermano. ¿Algo más que añadir?**

—**Mmm… llevaba un atuendo gracioso, y en la capa verde estaba la imagen de un conejo y un sol, ¿Eso sirve?**

—**Mmm… no recuerdo conocer o ver a alguien con esas características…**— siguió ojeando el libro tratando de hacer memoria hasta que al doblar la página, se topó con algo interesante—_**Bro**_**, ¿La imagen tenia también una estrella y un circulo? **

—**¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Porque lo tengo justo aquí**— alzó el ejemplar y le mostró el dibujo antes descripto que cubría toda una página— **creo que ya sabemos quién es tu chico…**

En el libro, la imagen tenía una breve reseña, en donde decía:

_[La familia Kirkland, ha sido una de las familias más prestigiosas y antiguas del mundo. Con una descendencia masculina enfocada al cumplimiento de las órdenes religiosas. El Obispo, Auguste Kirkland, ha revolucionado el orden religioso desde hace varios años. Actualmente reside como miembro del Parlamento en Inglaterra, junto a sus cuatro hijos: William y Glen, en Escocia y Gales, respectivamente. Los gemelos, Alan y Bryan, nacidos en Irlanda. Y el menor de todos, y según se sabe, el heredero directo al puesto de líder del Parlamento, hijo de su segunda esposa, Arthur Kirkland. Remontándonos a los comienzos…]_

—**¡¿Heredero directo? ¡Wow! **

—**Hermano, ¿No entiendes lo que significa?**

—**He… ¿No?**

—**Arthur Kirkland es un noble, el hijo del Obispo, la máxima autoridad luego del Rey…**

—**Imposible, ¿Por qué estaría alguien así por el pueblo? Y comprando un libro sobre amor… el Arthur que te digo debe ser otro, y la imagen debe ser solo una coincidencia…**

—**Es probable**— expresó Matthew guardando el libro donde estaba—** Entonces, ¿Sigo buscando?**

—**No, déjalo. Me diste una idea, se de alguien que seguro sabrá lo que quiero… **

—**No iras a verlo a él ¿No?**

—**¡Para nada, Matty! ¿Por quién me tomas? Jeje…**

—**Alfred…**

—**¡Me voy yendo, Bro! ¡Iré a ayudar a padre en el taller! ¡Bye!**

—**¡Al!**

Pero el rubio ya había salido por la puerta. Matthew rogaba para que no se metiera en problemas de nuevo, y posando un momento su mirada en donde había colocado lo que habían estado leyendo recién, se preguntó si cabía la posibilidad de que ese Arthur…

No. Imposible. Era mejor olvidarse de aquello e ir a limpiar un poco. Alfred volvería tarde o temprano, y comenzaría a incordiar, prefería soportarlo en un ambiente limpio a uno sucio. Sea dicho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Fin de la Primera Parte**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Continuará…**_

Notas de Luni:

¡! ¿Entendieron algo? ¿Les resultó tan raro como a mí? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les gustó más? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¡Soy toda oídos!

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Espero Reviews si les agradó aunque sea algo! ¡Byeeee!

PD: Solo queda un regalo, el más esperado. ¿Ya saben que es? ¡Les doy una pista más! TERROR, jaja, ¡Apuesto que ya lo descubrieron! ¡Estén esperando! ¡En un rato estará!

_¡Ciao!_


	2. Segunda Parte

**Title:** Casanova

**Chapters:** 3 (Se divide en tres partes, esta es la primera)

**Dedication:** a una persona que aunque no conozco en profundidad, creo fervientemente que es una maravillosa persona. MyobiXHitachiin, (Myoby, para los amigos xD) este es el segundo regalo para ti, no te prometo que el segundo capítulo este pronto, pero por lo menos no tendrás que esperar mucho. ¡Y es UsUk!

**Notes:** El fic es raro, y cuando digo raro, es raro. Los personajes están OOC en varias partes, aunque en realidad, deben leer toda la historia para comprender bien todo. Estén preparadas, aviso. No está ubicada en ninguna fecha histórica exacta, más bien, es una mezcla de diferentes épocas, como un mundo alterno antiguo. Espero que igual les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

**Inspiración:** La película "Casanova" (aunque realmente no tenga mucha relación con la trama de ella)

**Casanova**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Segunda Parte**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

_¿Casanova? ¿Sabes quién es?_

_Por supuesto…_

_Casanova es mi mundo de ensueños… _

_Es el libro indescifrable que no logro abrir…_

_Es el mujeriego que nunca será para mí…_

**-.-**

Suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva en lo que iba de mañana. Roderich ya lo había regañado más veces que las que lo hizo en su infancia, y esas fueron muchas veces. Pero no podía concentrarse, y esta vez la razón no eran sus "ideas", sino un apuesto chico de brillantes irises celestes que había osado contradecirle. Y es que, ¡Que imbécil! ¿Cómo era capaz de decir que se podía amar a todas las mujeres a la vez? ¡Seguro era igual de libertino que ese Casanova! Por algo eran amigos, pensaban de la misma absurda manera.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había molestado de todo, es que se haya atrevido a reírse de las palabras impresas en su amado libro. Jamás permitiría que alguien se burlara de ese libro, nunca. Alfred F. Jones algún día se arrepentiría de sus palabras… lo haría.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre? El misterio que lo envolvía… como si supiera más cosas de las que le comentó. ¿Y porque seguía pensando en él? ¡Tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer! ¡Toda una vida planeada para cumplir! Aunque no fuera su sueño, debía hacerlo.

Desde que nació, supo perfectamente cuál era su destino: convertirse en Obispo de la Corte del Rey, como su padre. Claro, sus hermanos mayores nunca cumplieron con todos los requisitos que se requería, ellos vivían su vida a plenitud y él, debía quedarse estancado en algo que odiaba con todo su ser.

Y hablando de sus hermanos…

—**¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Alan?**

Su tercer hermano, el más pequeño después de él, se encontraba sentando en la ventana de la sala observando por ella al otro lado. Era algo tan habitual desde hace dos años que ya ni le extrañaba, pero seguía exasperándole.

—**Es hermoso…**

—**Sí, lo sé. Lo has repetido unas… ¿Cuántas? ¿Trescientas cincuenta y cinco en lo que lleva del año? Y no conté los años anteriores…**

—**¡Cállate, Arthur! ¡Si me vas a criticar mejor vete y déjame observarlo en paz!**

El menor solo murmuró maldiciones por lo bajo y se acercó al otro para mirar junto con él por la ventana. Ante sus ojos, la figura de un joven albino se vislumbraba. Era muy blanco de piel y su rostro no mostraba una sola expresión. Parecía un auténtico muñeco de porcelana.

—**No tengo problema con eso, pero por una vez me gustaría que en vez de quedarte como bobo solo mirándole día a día, vayas y le hables, ¡Llevas dos años en esta situación! ¡Y él ni siquiera sabe que existes!**

—**¡Lo sabrá! ¡Algún día lo sabrá! ¡Y cuando ocurra me amará! **

El mayor se escuchaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pero para Arthur seguía siendo la misma palabrería de siempre. Ese albino era conocido como "El Virgen", y se sabía muy bien que quien quisiera cortejarlo debía pasar primero por su hermano mayor. Y ese hombre era un témpano de hielo. Inmutable.

—**Pues te deseo suerte, a ver si lo logras antes de cumplir los ochenta años…**

Dio media vuelta alejándose de la absurda y lamentable imagen de siempre para ir hacia los jardines traseros, donde seguramente la rana estaba esperándolo para ir a la feria a comprar algunos materiales. Bueno, eso habían dicho en sus casas, porque la realidad era otra.

Porque no había mejor momento para una aventura que la feria de la plazoleta. Y ellos sabían muy bien como divertirse sin ser descubiertos.

_Era hora de actuar._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¿Qué hacemos aquí, Al?**

Esa era la gran cuestión que perturbaba al alto joven que acompañaba al americano en su "viaje". Sus cabellos tan rubios como los del famoso muchacho se encontraban ocultos por un sombrero de campesino y sus deslumbrantes ojos se hallaban opacados gracias a los anteojos que su amigo le obligó a usar.

—**¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Den? ¡Estamos buscando a Gilbert!**

El norteamericano, quien llevaba su disfraz de todos los días, se encontraba un poco exasperado, pues llevaban media hora registrando puesto por puesto y en ninguno había algún rastro del albino excéntrico. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?¡Nunca estaba cuando se le necesitaba!

—**Eso lo sé, lo que me pregunto es… ¿Por qué? ¡Podría estar hablando con mi Luk!**

—**En serio, ¿Qué le viste a ese chico? ¡Teniendo tantas y maravillosas mujeres para complacerte vas y te fijas en un hombre! ¡Y para mas uno que te odia!**

—**¡Lukas no me odia! Solo le cuesta mostrar su cariño abiertamente…**

—**Claro y por eso te pega cada vez que te le acercas…**

—**Su cariño es un tanto doloroso… ¡Pero lo vale!**

—**Honestamente amigo, estas bien loco…**

Ambos muchachos siguieron deambulando por los alrededores sin rendirse. Alfred no podía rendirse, ¡Se encontraba en una misión! ¡Y como autoproclamado Héroe del amor, debía llevarla a cabo con éxito!

Había miles y miles de puestos, uno al lado del otro, por toda la plazoleta. Era un día festivo, y como tal, se vendían todas las cosas habidas y por haber. Le recordaba mucho a cuando se encontró con Arthur, ¡Ese niño que se atrevió a decir que era un libertino y que no conocía nada sobre el amor! ¡Ja! ¡No sabía nada!

Volvió a dar unas cuentas miradas tratando de pescar algún cabello blanco u ojos rojos… después de todo, ¿Cuántas personas tenían esas características? Eso le facilitaba siempre el trabajo…

Pero el americano, concentrado en su labor de _Héroe_, no notaba que hace rato había perdido de vista a su amigo danés, y que se encontraba completamente absorbido en el centro de la plazoleta, donde había demasiada gente como para lograr ver bien a cada una. Y encima, al estar metido en ello, chocaba una y otra vez con ellas. Algunos le gritaban, otros se apartaban, las mujeres solían aprovechar y tocaban su trasero, aun sin saber que estaban tocando las nalgas del famoso _Casanova_, era una gran diversidad a lo que era totalmente ajeno. Hasta que terminó chocando nuevamente con alguien, pero a diferencia de los otros, a esta persona logró tirarla al suelo.

—**¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! ¡No estaba prestando atención! **

—**Eso ya lo noté, **_**Git**_**. **

¿Ah? Esa voz… se le hacía conocida…

Bajó su cabeza encontrándose con unas irises esmeraldas profundas y conocidas. ¡Era Arthur! ¡Perfecto! ¡Tenía su oportunidad al alcance! ¡No había duda de que Dios lo amaba!

—**¡Artie! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!**

—**¡Estúpido! ¡Ya te dije la otra vez que no tienes ningún derecho a desconfigurar mi nombre! ¿Y que es esa confianza? No somos amigos, a si que deja de tratarme así…**

—**De nuevo con esas palabras raras. Honestamente, Artie, para ser menor que yo hablas como un viejo…**

—**¿Viejo? ¡Tú eres el viejo!**

Alfred le miró ofendido. ¿Viejo él? ¡Tenia veintiún años! ¡Estaba en la flor de la edad!

—**¡Claro que no! ¡El **_**Hero**_** es un apuesto joven! **

—**Basta con eso de "Héroe"… además, yo tengo dieciocho… así que soy menor que tu, **_**Idiot**_**.**

—**¡Solo son cuatro años! **

¿Cuatro? O sea que tenia veintiuno… no, no era muy mayor que él… ¿Y eso que importaba? ¡Era un idiota!

—**No me interesa. Me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir escuchándote…**

—**¡Un momento!**

Le agarró del brazo y lo llevó cerca de él. Ambas miradas se conectaron por unos segundos. Diferentes e iguales, dentro suyo sabían que algo los conectaba, pero la pregunta era: ¿Qué cosa?

—**¿Qué quieres?**

—**¡Explícame!**

—**¿Explicarte que, **_**Git**_**?**

—**¡Lo del otro día! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de ser digno de amar a una sola persona? ¿En qué te basas al declarar que no puedo llegar a amar a una sola persona?**

—**Porque no puedes…**

¿No poder?

—**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sé que es el amor? **

—**Porque el amor no es algo de una sola noche o una semana, y no se cultiva con un alto número de amantes… así se malgasta.**

Se soltó de su muñeca y lo encaró. Sus principios eran fuertes y sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. Lo que Casanova definía como amor no lo era. Nunca podría serlo.

—**Estás hablando de Casanova ¿no? Si lo conocieras no te darías tanta prisa en condenarlo ¿Sabes?**

—**¿Así? Tú no lo defenderías tanto si te importaran en algo las mujeres.**

—**¿Por qué defiendes con tanto fervor a las mujeres? ¡Eres hombre! ¿Acaso no te agrada sentirlas debajo de tu cuerpo? ¿Escucharlas suspirar, gemir y gritar tu nombre? ¿Darles el placer que te piden?**

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido ante sus palabras y no fue capaz de evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Qué manera más vulgar de decir las cosas! ¡Como si las mujeres fueran solo un pedazo de carne para complacerte! Su madre siempre le había inculcado que no debía tratarlas de aquella forma, que eran seres especiales. Además, si era honesto consigo mismo… a él nunca le interesaron, le parecían tan… lejanas.

—**¡Claro que no! ¡No son ningunas prostitutas!**

Alfred lo observó atentamente y notó una especie de nerviosismo por su cuerpo. ¿Acaso…?

—**Nunca te has acostado con una ¿Verdad? ¡Ya me parecía! ¡No dirías todo eso si lo hubieras hecho!**

—**¡¿Y qué importa eso? ¡¿Es pecado esperar a la persona adecuada? ¡Pero es evidente que eres igual que tú amigo Casanova! ¡Los dos son unos cerdos!**

—**No culpes a quien busca el amor en donde puede. A veces vive en la carne, no en el corazón. Y vale para una sola noche, no toda la vida. ¿No puede seguir siendo amor igualmente?**

El inglés sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo y al mismo tiempo, escucharlo lo envolvía de tal forma que no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo. El americano lo miraba con sus ojos celestes que brillaban espléndidamente, y su mano había llegado hasta su mejilla acariciándola suevamente. No, no podía ser amor. Se negaba a creer que eso fuera amor.

—**Je, pareciera que quisieras seducirme, Alfred…**

La mano inmediatamente se retiró y el mayor lo miraba raro, como si pudiera ver algo más allá de sus ojos verdes. Más allá de sus propias palabras y actos.

—**Estábamos hablando de Casanova, solo te dije lo que él piensa sobre el tema. Yo soy diferente. **

—**¿En que son diferentes si puede saberse?**

—**Veras… Casanova nunca entendería que de todas las formas de amor que existen… una sola es la más fuerte… y que esa, es la suma de todas las otras.**

Arthur lo observó atentamente, su corazón sin razón alguna empezó a latir mas a prisa mientras no apartaba su vista del americano. Había algo… mágico. Un hechizo que lo obligaba a no apartar su mirada del otro.

—**¡Alfred! ¡Te estaba buscando!**

El momento se rompió ante el grito del danés que venía corriendo junto con Gilbert, que por fin aparecía. El menor apartó su mirada y se dio vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su camino y encontrarse con el francés.

—**Pues entonces te recomendaría que lo demuestres. Y que busques tus propias frases ¿Eh, Antonio Carriedo?**

Alfred se sorprendió al verse descubierto. Era cierto, esas palabras las había sacado del libro por el cual conoció al chico. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que las diría, solo sintió que eran las palabras que el británico quería escuchar, y las dijo.

—**Jajaja, ¡Quedaban bien en la conversación! **

—**Si… ahora me voy, tus amigos te están esperando. **

—**¡Espera!**

—**¿Y ahora qué?**

—**¿Podemos vernos mañana? ¿En la librería del otro día?**

—**¿Por qué debería aceptar?**

—**Tú me pediste que te lo demuestre ¿no? La mejor forma de hacerlo es que me conozcas más… **

El menor lo pensó e internamente sabía que le gustaría volver a charlar con el estadounidense. ¿Qué perdía? Además, así se libraría de las clases con Roderich…

—**De acuerdo… nos veremos mañana al mediodía. Adiós, **_**Idiot**_**.**

—**¡Nos vemos, Artie!**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¡Algo te pasó!**

Fue la afirmación que hizo el francés al ver llegar a su primo con una rara sonrisa en su rostro.

—**¿De qué hablas, rana?**

—**¡No te hagas! ¡Tú no sonríes por cualquier cosa! **

El menor lo miró molesto maldiciendo que le conociera tan bien, pero prefería fingir a admitir que se había divertido.

—**¿Quién dice que estoy sonriendo? Mejor dime si cumpliste lo que te pedí.**

—**Por ahora te salvas, **_**Mon Amie**_**, pero volveremos a tener esta conversación. Y con respecto a **_**nuestro temita**_**, lo encontré, estaba borracho **_**como siempre**_**, no obstante dijo que lo mandaría a la imprenta. **

—**¡Perfecto!**

—**Te meterás en problemas si tu padre se entera de esto ¿Sabes?**

—**¡**_**Shut up**_**, rana! ¡No empieces como Roderich! Déjame hacer algo por mi mismo por una vez en mi maldita vida… antes de que ya no pueda escapar de ella.**

—_**D´Accord**_**…**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**Alfred… ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Matthew vio llegar a su hermano de forma extraña: no reía, no gritaba escandalosamente… ¡No fanfarroneaba de sus conquistas! Por el contrario, entró silenciosamente, no lo saludó, (aunque eso era común, el estadounidense solía pasar frecuentemente de él) miraba hacia arriba como si pudiera ver el cielo a través del techo y sonreía estúpidamente. Y no se refería a la sonrisa de idiota que solía tener, sino una sonrisa… soñadora, emocionada… ¿Ilusionada?

Alfred, quien ignorando al menor llegó hasta el sillón de la sala, se desplomó sobre ella sin apartar su vista del techo. Aun tenía en mente toda la conversación que tuvo con el inglés, que ahora lo veía diferente: era una persona muy interesante, con fuertes principios y que los defendía a capa y espada, pero sobre todo… el sentimiento que ponía en sus palabras… como no se dejaba cautivar ni doblegar… sus ojos esmeraldas encendidos en furia ante una persona que quisiera cambiar su opinión y no dejando que eso ocurra…

"_¡¿Y qué importa eso? ¡¿Es pecado esperar a la persona adecuada?"_

—**No… no es ningún pecado… yo una vez también quise encontrar a esa persona especial… Arthur…**

—_**¿Bro?**_

¿Eh?

El americano giró su cabeza sin salir de su cómoda posición y le sonrió brillantemente al canadiense, haciendo que la preocupación de este disminuyera un poco.

—**¡Matty! ¿Cuándo llegaste?**

—**Tú fuiste el que recién llegó Al…**

—**Ha, jeje… no te vi…**

Alfred se rió divertido y luego suspiró sonoramente. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, sentía que todas las cosas de las que había estado seguro habían dado un declive, comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente era como creía o si el que de verdad tenía razón era el británico. No iba a ir con rodeos ni nada, solo que quizá, podía llegar a admitir que los dos tipos de amor funcionaban y que el entregarse a una sola persona no sonaba tan malo. Para nada malo…

—**¿Sabes, Matty? Creo que he estado equivocado toda mi vida…**

El menor lo miró confundido y sorprendido a la vez, su hermano detestaba admitir que se había equivocado en algo, pero el que dijera que lo estuvo todo ese tiempo y tan contento, no era común. Algo le había pasado, algo había hecho que cambiara de parecer sobre algún tema, o tal vez… no era _algo_ sino… _alguien_.

—**¿En qué, Alfred?**

—**Veras, cuando estaba llevando a cabo mi fabuloso plan de **_**Hero**_**…**

Si. Definitivamente fue _alguien_.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Arthur llegó al castillo totalmente exhausto. Si, su día había sido una completa aventura. Primero su escapada con Francis a la ciudad, luego su encuentro con el americano y por último, antes de volver, se la pasó practicando un poco con su espada y luchando con el francés. Quería subir rápidamente, darse una ducha y acostarse hasta que Morfeo lo acune entre sus brazos y pudiera dormir plácidamente.

Pero no dio dos pasos cuando uno de sus hermanos, el que más detestaba después del mayor, obstruyó su camino con una extraña sonrisa. No, no era extraña, era… maligna y picara.

—**Sasana… ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto! ¡Te estaba esperando!**

—**¿Qué quieres a estas horas, Bryan? Estoy cansado…**

Honestamente, ¿No podía parecerse un poco más a su gemelo? Alan podía ser ingenuo y hasta un tanto idiota, en especial si estaba admirando a su _virgen_, pero por lo menos no era un vil bastardo como él.

—**¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡Padre es el que te ha estado esperando! Tiene una sorpresita para ti, jijiji…**

Frunció sus cejas entre confundido y molesto. Si su padre quería decirle algo, seguramente era sobre sus enseñanzas para ser Obispo o algo malo, muy malo. Decidió que era mejor averiguarlo de una vez así que hizo el amago de voltearse para ir hasta el despacho del hombre paternal. Sin embargo, el irlandés le agarró de la mano deteniendo su camino.

—**¿Y ahora que **_**puta**_** quieres, Bryan? ¡Deja de molestarme!**

—**Cuidado con el tonito Sasana… no querrás que tus preciados tesoros escondidos en tu cuarto sean vendidos en la feria ¿verdad? no, no creo que quieras… así que hazme caso, ¿Entendiste, Arturito?**

El inglés solo fue capaz de asentir sabiendo que su hermano era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Se tragó la bronca y dejó que continuara.

—**Dime de una vez todo.**

—**Padre te está esperando en el comedor principal, no en su despacho. **

El menor asintió y soltándose del agarre se dispuso a ir hasta allí. Ahora sabía que era por un asunto serio, pues los asuntos obispales se trataban en el despacho. Lo que sea fuera de la Iglesia se discutía en el comedor.

—**Ok… por cierto ¿Y Alan? Tenía algo que contarle…**

—**¿Dónde mas va a estar? Creo que ese niño ya debería estar creyendo que es una estatua y no un acosador…**

—**Está encaprichado… ¡Este Alan! ¡Un día de estos lo voy a arrastrar hasta la puerta de ese albino y que se en frente solito a su hermano mayor!**

—**Jajaja, queremos ayudarlo no matarlo, Sasana…**

—**Sí, Si… nos vemos luego…**

—**Suerte Arthur, ¡Espero que te guste la sorpresita! ¡Si lo hace solo tienes que gritar que te escucharé! ¡Jajaja!**

Aguantando las ganas de golpearlo por el último comentario llegó hasta la gran puerta y la abrió lentamente. Adentro, dos personas lo esperaban. Uno, era su _amado_ padre, y al otro no lo conocía. Aunque de algo estaba seguro: no le daba ninguna buena espina.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!**

Abel Densen, para sus amigos simplemente "Den", llegó corriendo hasta la carpintería Jones, buscando urgentemente al hijo mayor de la familia. El joven se encontraba recostado en una silla que acababa de pulir, _descansando_ de su "duro" trabajo. El danés importándole poco que su amigo estuviera descansando lo zamarreó hasta conseguir tumbarlo del reposadero.

—**¡Den! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso al **_**Hero**_**?**

El americano hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba y se sobaba su parte trasera agredida por el brusco despertar. ¡Que su cuerpo era sagrado! ¿Cómo les ofrecería sus servicios a las ninfas si algo se le rompía? ¡Su amigo no tenia consideración por él!

—**¿Al Héroe? ¿Y qué significa eso?**

El otro lo miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa. ¡Claro! ¡Abel aun no sabía que se había convertido en el Héroe del amor!

—**¡Ahora soy el Héroe del Amor! ¡Porque ayudo a las mujeres que me necesitan! Aunque Arthur no logre comprender eso todavía…**

Pensar en el inglés luego de su descubrimiento, le producía una sensación rara: como un nerviosismo y aleteo en el estomago y una alegría súbita. Ahora no era solo el Héroe de las mujeres, sino de un adolescente testarudo, adorable, romanticón y quizá… lindo. ¿A quién engañaba? Desde su conversación hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que Arthur era un ángel, y como tal, debía ayudarlo.

—**¿Arthur? ¿El chiquillo con el que te encontré hablando ayer? Cuando lo vi me pareció bastante conocido… creo que lo he visto en algún lado…**

Alfred lo miró con emoción: ¿Su amigo sabría algo de la vida de Arthur? Aun no se olvidaba de su objetivo de saber quién era en realidad Arthur Kirkland, ¡Para nada! ¡Ahora más que nunca quería saber sobre él!

—**¡Si, ese mismo! ¿En donde lo viste?**

—**No lo recuerdo exactamente…**

El estadounidense no pudo ocultar su decepción ante esas palabras, nuevamente seguía en cero.

—**Y eso que Kirkland no es un apellido común por aquí…** — murmuró con cierto tono rencoroso por seguir igual que al principio.

—**¿Kirkland? ¿Su apellido es Kirkland? ¡Ah, eso lo explica todo! ¡Ya sé de donde lo he visto!**

Su cabeza giró tan rápida que casi se la tuerce. ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Por fin descubriría el misterio!

—**¡¿En serio? ¡Dímelo!**

El danés lo observó con una brillante sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa, que minutos antes _también_ había sido pulida por Alfred, para proceder a contarle de donde conocía al británico. En realidad, no lo conocía personalmente, sino que lo había visto un par de veces cuando iba a visitar a su mejor amigo, amado y muy querido amigo que siempre le golpeaba y azotaba la puerta en la cara, pero no le importaba, _así era su amistad._

—**Suele asomarse por la ventana a veces, es vecino de Luk. Su hermano, creo que se llama Alan, siempre está ahí observando algo, ni idea de que es, aunque ese lugar va directo al cuerto de Isu.**

—**¿Estará observándolo a él? **— cuestionó Alfred queriendo gritar de júbilo, ¡Sabia donde vivía el inglés! ¡Podría ir por sí mismo a averiguar todo lo que quisiera!

—**¡Ni idea! ¡Pero pobre chico! ¡Luk no permite que **_**nadie**_** se acerque a su preciado hermanito! Por algo lo llaman el Virgen ¿No? **

Abel se rió de la posible cara que el noruego pondría si se enterara de que Emil, para ellos Isu, tenía un pretendiente al otro lado de la acera. ¡Se vería tan tierno!

—**Y… ¿Algo más? **

El mencionado pensó por unos breves segundos, recordando las veces que Lukas le dijo que dejara de hacerlo pues solo causaba problemas luego, pero desechó la idea, ¡Un Rey no causaba problemas, mejoraba vidas! Así que lo hizo: pensó. Y recordó.

—**Mmm… no, creo que nada más. Espera… ¡Claro! ¡Ya decía que se me olvidaba algo! ¡Kirkland! ¡La familia Kirkland! **

—**¿Qué tiene la familia de Artie?**

—**¡Hay boda! ¡El heredero se casará!**

—**¿Heredero? ¡No entiendo nada!**

Alfred hizo un mohín y francio las cejas demasiado confundido. No entendía ni una mierda, y lo comenzaba a desesperar. ¿Qué tenía que ver la familia del inglés con un heredero? ¿Y eso de la boda?

—**¡Dah! ¡Alfred! ¡Es la familia Kirkland! ¡La familia Obispal! Todos los hombres que han nacido dentro se han terminado convirtiendo en Obispos de Monarcas o Reyes, ¡Quien diría que conocías a alguien prácticamente de la realeza! La cosa es que el Heredero, el que está destinado a convertirse en el Obispo del Rey, se casará. Anunciarán el compromiso mañana, pero Luk lo soltó hoy cuando me advirtió que no apareciera por su casa ya que tenía una importante reunión.**

—**¿Y quién es el heredero? El hijo mayor ¿no?**

—**En realidad nadie lo sabe… pero dudo que sea el mayor: se fue a estudiar a otro país. ¡Quien te dice y no resulta ser Arthur!**

—**No lo creo… dudo que él permitiera algo así…**

Arthur no dejaría que lo casaran con cualquier chica ¿verdad? después de todo el creía fervientemente en el amor verdadero hacia una sola persona ¿no? ¿Y porque rayos nunca le dijo que era alguien importante? Aunque tampoco es que fueran amigos o algo… pero, tenía que estar seguro que no era Arthur el que se casaría, por supuesto que no, era ridículo, era imposible, era… era…

Doloroso.

Sin embargo, no era Arthur. No lo era. Debía convencerse de eso. Arthur Kirkland jamás permitiría que lo casaran con una chica desconocida. Antes él…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**¡Me suicidaré! ¡Me niego a casarme con una desconocida! ¿Me oíste, rana? ¡Jamás lo haré! **

—**Arthur…**

El inglés daba vueltas y vueltas a través de su habitación completamente fúrico, alterado y _desesperado_. El francés sabía muy bien lo romántico que era su primo, lo mucho que anhelaba encontrar esa persona especial para él, que lo amaría por sobre todo y estarían juntos _toujours_. ¡Lo venia escuchando desde que eran unos niños y el menor solía escribir miles de historias sobre _esa_ persona! pero al final, su tío había vuelto a decidir por su hijo.

Arthur no escuchaba a Francis, estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar la forma de salir de aquello, ¡Es que no podía estarle pasando! ¡¿Hasta en una elección sobre la persona que compartiría toda su vida con él iba meterse? ¡Era lo peor que podría pasarle! ¡Casarse sin amor! ¡Estaría tirando a la basura todos los principios que le había inculcado su madre y que él tanto defendía! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía algo así?

—**No quiero Francis… ¡No quiero!**

—**Tranquilízate primo, ya hallaremos la forma de sacarte de este lio… no permitiré que te arrebaten tu único gran sueño ¿sabes?**

El ojiverde se paró y lo observó con una leve sonrisa. Su primo solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo un sapo sucio y pervertido, pero aun así, no era mala persona. Y por alguna extraña razón, siempre lo terminaba protegiendo de las cosas que le atormentaban. Como la vez en el que se anunció que él seria el heredero, ese día se sintió tan mal… viendo todos sus sueños hechos trizas… y el único que se quedó a su lado, que lo consoló y lo animó, fue justamente la rana. Por eso siempre estaría agradecido con él.

—_**Thanks,**_** ya sabía que tenias tu corazoncito después de todo…**

—**Me ofendes, **_**Mon Amie**_**, ¿Cuándo no te he ayudado a sabotear algo?**

—**¿Y quién está hablando de sabotear, **_**Wine Bastard**_**?**

—**Yo no, **_**Mon Ange**_**, yo no…**

Arthur mostró una muy leve sonrisa ya más calmado. Si, evitaría casarse con todo lo que pudiera. No dejaría que lo volvieran a monopolizar, no en eso. Sin embargo, dentro suyo, seguía pensando, pensaba en muchas cosas… ¿Quién sería su "prometida"? ¿Por qué lo decidieron tan de repente? ¿Podría librar de ello?

Pensó en su madre, en su sueño de hallar el amor. De casarse con alguien a quien de verdad amara.

Pensó en Antonio, en las cosas que decía el libro. Pero por sobre todo, y sin entender el porqué…

Pensó en Alfred F. Jones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Fin de la Segunda Parte**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**-Espacio de Notas de Luni-**_

¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Vieron que hice más largo esta segunda parte? ¡15 páginas de Word! *-* ¡Y solo nos falta la parte final! ¡Wiii!

Bueno, para los que conocen la película se darán cuenta que hay algunas cosas parecidas, como la escena de Alfred y Arthur discutiendo, ¡Adoro esa escena! Y también lo del "Virgen", ¡No pude evitar meterlos! ¡Den y Noru son mi segunda pareja favorita! Y nunca me había animado a ponerlos en un fic.

Me gusta como ha quedado, se sale bastante de la película, y al mismo tiempo, los matices son iguales xP pero aquí se notan más los sentimientos que ya van desarrollando los personajes ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado. Me sigue pareciendo una historia rara, ¡Pero así la quiero! Ya comencé a seguir mis otros fics, el que tengo más avanzado es el capítulo final de "Simplemente Necesidad", Dios, esa cosa es demasiado sexosa o.o luego "Romantic Love". "Cadenas de Alma" y "Juguemos a Rodear" comenzaré a escribirlos mañana, los otros proyectos que tengo tendrán que esperar un poco más. Ahora estamos a full con la Feria de Ciencias, ¡Ganamos! ¡Yeah! *-* ¡Vamos a la zonal! ¡Y luego, si pasamos, a la provincial! ¡Wiiii! Ok, me emocioné de más xP

¡Nos vemos! ¡Ya saben! ¡Si les gustó la mejor forma de hacérmelo saber es con un Reviews! ¡Y contribuirán a que Arthur y Francis se apuren a planear un plan para sabotear el compromiso, jaja.

¡Byeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Cuídense! ¡Ciao!

PD: ¿Puedo pedir un favor? Para los que les gusta el DenNor y saben escribir de ellos, escriban, ¡La pareja necesita amor! ToT pero algo angustioso, dramático y con final feliz. La mayoría son de humor/romance, y mis venas necesitan dramaaaaa… jeje, ¡Solo es un pedido igual! ¡Gracias de todas formas! ¡Adios!


End file.
